Giga-Football Zombie
The Giga Football Zombie is a black and white Football Zombie that is only seen in the online version's Survival Mode and Vasebreaker. The Giga Football Zombie has the health of a Gargantuar except, it moves around faster and has to chew plants to eat them, instead of smashing them like Gargantuars. Unlike normal Football Zombies, the Giga Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. Almanac Entry Giga Football Zombie ''' Giga Football Zombie makes the very big plays. Toughness: extremely high Speed: very fast Weakness: magnet-shroom Giga Football Zombie gives 220 percent whenever he's on the field. He's a team player who delivers both offensively and defensively. He has knows what a football is. Overview Absorbs 150 '''normal damage shots. Appearence changes upon absorption of 47, 94, 140 normal damage '''shots before dying at 150 '''normal damage shots. Strategy Do what you might do to kill a Gargantuar to kill it. However, you have to act faster to kill it since the Giga Football Zombie moves faster than a Gargantuar, but it has no Imp to throw and has to chew through plants. It is even harder to kill them because you can only choose four plants against it. A good choice against them would be the Chomper as they kill them in one bite. Wall-nuts would be okay, but it would probably be eaten by the time the Giga Football Zombie dies, so if you use them be sure to plant them close to the right of the screen. Weakness Like the Football Zombie, its weakness is the Magnet-shroom; however Giga Football Zombies only appear in the online version, while Magnet-shrooms do not. It will reduce to 10 normal damage shots. Gallery Giga Football Zombie.PNG|The Giga Football Zombie New-pvz.jpg|A running Giga Football Zombie i zombe giga-football zombie.png|How it would look on I Zombie 673px-Giga_football_Zombie!!.jpg|Giga Football Zombie on Vasebreaker:Endless much giga-football zombies!!.png|Hacking online PvZ very many Giga-Football Zombies. FOOTBALL.png|A better version of Giga-Football Zombie Artwork helmets.png|The black Giga-football zombie's helmet as it degrades. Giga-football body.png|The Giga-football zombies Main body (With spikes) Zombie_football_upperbody2.png|Giga-football zombie's left upper-arm Zombie_football_upperbody3.png|Giga-football zombie's upper arm (overlay) Zombie_football_leftarm_hand.png|Giga-football zombie's left hand (no eating) zombie_football_rightarm_hand.png|Giga-football zombie's Right hand (no eating) Zombie_football_leftarm_eatinghand.png|Giga-football zombie's left hand (eating) Zombie_football_outerarm_eatinghand.png|Giga-football zombie's right hand (eating) Zombie_football_leftleg_foot.png|Giga-football zombie's left foot Zombie_football_rightleg_foot.png|Giga-football zombie's right foot Zombie_football_lowerbody.png|Giga-football zombie's lower body Zombie_football_leftleg_upper.png|Giga-football zombie's left leg (upper) Zombie_football_rightleg_upper.png|Giga-football zombie's right leg (upper) Trivia See Football Zombie for more trivia. *Unlike the normal Football Zombie, the Giga Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of the only zombies that can take more than one instant kill before dying, with the others being the Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, Tall-nut Zombie and Dr. Zomboss. *It is unknown if a Magnet-shroom can steal its helmet, as Magnet-shrooms are not available in the online version; however, it is presumed to do so. *It doesn't appear in the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, DS, PC, Mac, XBLA ,GOTY, DSiware and PSN versions. *The Giga Football Zombie has the toughest headwear, as it absorbs 140 normal damage shots. *The Giga Football Zombie is black and white in color, but half of his legs are still red. *Giga Football Zombie color seems to be like the Imitater's. *The Giga Football Zombies doesn't lose any arms before it dies. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of three zombies to have face paint, the others being the Football Zombie and the Gatling Pea Zombie. *PopCap Games made this Zombie exclusively for the online version (which is fortunate, as its sheer health and speed would make it difficult). *This zombie, with a columnpoint of 90, has the highest columnpoint of all zombies. *The Giga Football Zombie has the word "Giga" in it. The other zombie that has the "Giga" word is the Giga-Gargantuar. *If you find it in Vasebreaker endless, keep smashing vases untill you get two Squash. *The Giga Football Zombie is the 4th strongest zombie in the game. *There's a mistake where, when moving the mouse to the Giga Football Zombie, (on the plant-picking part of the level) it says Football Zombie. This may be because Giga Football Zombie is not the official name for this zombie. *The Giga Football Zombie might be a replacement to a Gargantuar, probably due to the fact he's absent in the online game. *The Giga Football Zombie might be just recolored (with added spikes) from the Football Zombie because the makers of the game made this Zombie specially for the online version, and they might not have wanted to spend so much time on creating this Zombie. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of two Zombies that wear Black Headwear. The other one that wears Black Headwear is the Gatling Pea Zombie. *It is unknown if a Hypno-shroom could hypnotize a Giga Football Zombie, as it is not possible to achieve it in the online version; this is also presumed to so. *The Giga Football Zombie is the strongest Zombie on the online version. *This Zombie only appears in night. (except when playing the hacked version of PvZ. *Giga Football Zombie's health on Wall-nut Bowling is 4 Wall-nuts. *Its odd that the Giga Football Zombie appears in online PvZ while The normal Football Zombie doesn't See Also *Black Football Helmet Black Football Helmet *Football Zombie *Gargantuar *Chomper *Magnet-shroom *Imp *Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Giga Zombies Category:Zombies with Metallic Items Category:Zombies with Fast Speed Category:Zombies That Can Take More Than 1 Instant Kill Category:Football Zombie Category:Zombies with "Extremely High" toughness